


Treasure

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, royality, sleepy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Roman takes his sleepy boyfriend breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Patton using "treasure" as a petname seized me and wouldn't let go until I wrote this

Roman knocked lightly on Patton's door. "Patton? Can I come in?"

A sleepy "okay" came from the other side. Smiling, Roman pushed open the door.

"Good morning, darling. I made you breakfast," Roman said quietly.

Patton pushed himself up onto his elbows, still nestled in the center of a pile of blankets. "You did?" He asked, voice still thick with sleep. "You're a treasure; how did I get so lucky?" Patton reached for Roman, pulling him down towards the bed and kissing him on the forehead.

Roman blushed. "Patton, it's too early for you to just say things like that!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
